


Catharsis

by Apriscottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts), Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: Sometimes the best way to deal with trauma is to face it head-on.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This was a B-Day present for a great friend! Who just so happens to share my B-Day and we both ship these two hardcore

“Lea, where are we going?” Isa was laughing as he let his fiance drag him along, blindfolded. He had an idea what was going on, but didn’t mention that. Let Lea have his fun surprise.

“If I planned on telling you, I wouldn’t have blindfolded you, Isa. C’mon, quit trying to ruin the surprise!” He huffed and tugged Isa forward so he stumbled and laughed some more.

“Okay, okay.” It was another twenty minutes at least of randomly placed turns and shifts between sprinting and walking before Lea had finally come to a stop and pulled the blindfold from Isa’s face. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the surprisingly low lighting, and took in his surroundings. 

They were in the underground waterways of Radiant Garden, specifically directly under the castle they used to try breaking into as kids. It was a wonder they never thought to try coming this way. But, Isa supposed that’s youth for you. All the ambition, none of the forethought. 

He arched a brow at Lea. “This your big surprise? The sewers?”

“Uh, not exactly. I wanted to show you something I found.” He crouched down and Isa watched as Lea actually jumped into the water at their feet, diving down. That threw him for a moment because he never knew Lea to just jump into water--fully clothed no less--on a whim. He liked his hair too much to risk it going limp and for a few seconds, nothing happened once Lea disappeared beneath the dark water. Then he popped back up, looking out of breath and still obviously struggling with something under the water.

“What are you doing, Lea?”

“Hang on.” He climbed back up onto the edge of the canal, a chain in his hands that sunk back into the water. He hefted at it and it was clear to Isa that he’d been lugging something very heavy from the bottom of the canal. Finally, with a few last tugs, Lea managed to drag what looked like a large pipe with a manhole on top of it to the surface. It seemed very out of place standing up out of the water like it was.

“What’s this?”

“You know, Isa, you ask a lot of questions for someone on the receiving end of a surprise.” Lea yanked the chain to the side so the pipe turned and there was the sound of metal scraping against metal deep under the water. Was it locking in place? He sighed. “Follow me.” He jumped from the edge of the canal to the pipe, dragging the manhole from its place and moving it to solid ground out of the way. 

The pipe was dark except for a single lamp near the bottom, illuminating the ground and a short ways up. There was a ladder leading all the way down. Lea started climbing down the ladder and after a quick glance around, Isa followed, landing on damp concrete at the bottom. He watched Lea pull the lamp from the wall and wave him to follow.

“Okay, seriously, what is this and where are we going?” This was getting really suspicious. The place, Lea’s insistence not to say anything. It was dark and damp and they were really closed in, with only one path forward. Isa glanced back up the way they came. The opening of the pipe seemed very far away now, a single point of light in the dark enclosure.

Lea sighed, looking forward down the path. “I found this place the other day. It’s not so much this that I wanted to show you, but where it leads.”

“And where does it lead?”

“The Chamber.”

That gave Isa pause and he touched the scar on his face. The Chamber of Repose… It was so long ago now, but the memories never really left a person. That is, if there was a person left to remember them. Isa sometimes wondered how much of a person he was anymore because of this place. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block it all out--trying to repress the blind fury that tried to overwhelm him.

“Why are we here, Lea? You know-”

“Yeah, I know… But I had a thought…”

“And what exactly is that?” He was getting short with Lea. He didn’t want to lash out at him, but just the thought of this place, of what had happened here, put him on edge. 

“Sometimes the best way to deal with it all is hitting things.”

Isa looked up at Lea, face pinched, frowning. But his eyes were open again.

“Why don’t we hit the last thing left from that time?” In a burst of flames, his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

It was automatic and without any instruction from Isa himself, but his claymore appeared in his own hand. He looked down at it and banished it. He wasn't going to walk all the way there lugging that thing around. He nodded. “I think… I like that idea.” He forced a smile for Lea. It was genuine, but it felt unnatural, like you could see the manic rage just trying to force its way through in his expression. “Let’s go.”

Lea smiled back at him and banished his own weapon, leading Isa forward through the tunnel. “Let’s go.”


End file.
